Three-dimensional (3D) display technologies using glasses based on binocular parallax are known. However, such technologies require wearing of polarized glasses, causing inconvenience to users. In an attempt to solve this problem, three-dimensional (3D) display technologies have been proposed, which use parallax barriers (for example, see FIG. 1a) and lenticular films (for example, see FIG. 1b) without having a need for glasses. See also a prior art document such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,325,166 B2. However, the parallax barriers block images and pictures to make them look dark, as illustrated in FIG. 1a. The use of lenticular films as illustrated in FIG. 1b has disadvantages in that interference between adjacent images makes it impossible to obtain clear 3D images. Another disadvantage of this approach is a low production yield. As such, there is still a need for enhanced and advanced technologies for 3D display technology.